When You Say Nothing At All
by forestwife
Summary: Songfic. TenRose. Set Postdoomsday. Rose and the Doctor reminisce. Mostly from Rose's POV. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and I don't own the song 'When you say nothing at all' by Ronan Keating. I've just borrowed the characters and lyrics for a while.

When You Say Nothing At All

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, _

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark._

The Doctor could always do that; he could just look into her eyes and she'd feel that he was looking directly at her, warming her soul. It always made her feel that everything was going to be ok, no matter what was happening, even in the darkest of situations.

_Try as I may, I can never explain,_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

Sometimes, she could've sworn that she heard his voice in her head. Just a whisper, telling her he was coming to rescue her, that he was coming to get her, no matter what laws of nature he had to break to do so. Though everyone said she was imagining it, she sometimes thought that she heard it still, even with the void between them.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me,_

She'd always remember his grin, the one he always wore whenever he looked at her, and only for her.

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,_

She had believed him when he'd said it, even before it had been a verbal confirmation. "No, not to you…" She knew that he'd have never left her like he had Sarah Jane and so many others.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

She'd always remember holding his hand, and how their hands fitted perfectly. They'd always held hands, ever since the first time he'd grabbed her hand and said, "Run" back at Henrik's, until the last time they had held hands, right before their last battle at Torchwood tower. Whenever her hand was in his, she felt safe.

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

Even though he'd never said it out loud, and hadn't been able to finish his sentence on the beach before he'd faded away, she knew that he loved her. Somehow, she'd always known, ever since he'd first asked her to come with him into time and space. She'd probably known how he felt about her before he did.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud,_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd._

When it came to the Doctor, she never listened to anyone else. Her mum could tell her until she was blue in the face that the Time Lord was dangerous and that she'd only get hurt in the end. But Rose never listened, she'd just look at the Doctor's smiling face and run back to the TARDIS and his open arms.

_Try as they may, they can never define, _

_What's been said between your heart and mine._

Her mum and Mickey ever truly understood what there was between her and the Doctor. He was her best friend, but at the same time, he was so much more than that. Neither of them had ever acted on their feelings, they both knew that it could never work between them. She was a 19-year-old shop girl from the east end of London, he was a time-travelling alien without a home, one who was over 900 years old. How could it have worked? He would've outlived her by an eternity. She would've died eventually and broken both his hearts, leaving him alone.

They were soul mates. But fate it seemed, had a cruel sort of irony. They hadn't even been able to finish saying goodbye to each other. The Time Lord had run out of time. Before he'd been able to tell the only woman he'd ever truly loved how he felt, she'd faded away in front of him, leaving him alone in the TARDIS, just as he had always known she would. He hadn't known the circumstances, but he'd always known he'd be the one left behind. He'd never find anyone like her again. His Rose.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me,_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first attempt at a songfic. It's actually a little bit better if you listen to the song at the same time.

Please review, (But please be nice, I did try!)


End file.
